Expansion in the Smash Mansion!
by A Graceful Kiwi
Summary: What happens when Master Hand goes a little creation crazy? DLC happens, that's what! Join the smashers as they cope with romances, non-nintendo characters and most of all: Three Mii fighters breaking the rules of canon! Pure crackfic, might have a plot eventually. Submit a character from whatever show, anime, game or whatever!
1. Chapter 1

Expansion in the smash mansion

Chapter 1

Meet the smashers

"Hello, welcome to smashville. I'm Master Ha-" The disembodied white glove was cut short as a rouge arrow hit him in the, uh, palm?

"Give my bomb bag back you oversized terrorists!" A big blue haired man wearing armour and a giant sword was fleeing with some sort of sack in hand, closely followed by a blonde with an even bigger sword and a smaller sack wih designs on it. It appears they are running from two almost identical guys, however one was a lot smaller and looked much calmer.

"Why are you so calm toony? They took our bomb bags! Now I can't spam well!" The taller one yelled at the little one. The little one kept looking calm and pulled out a detonator.

"Chill. I just got these remote bombs from the Minish cap world, Master Hand brought them in yesterday. That little guy has some sweet equipment. Too bad no-one pays him any attention" He grinned and clicked the button on the detornator.

An explosion could be heard as the smaller sack exploded, setting off the bombs in the bigger bag, which could really pack a punch. After the smoke cleared the two big guys were lying on the ground, dazed as the indentical ones caught up.

"Ah, my bomb bag!" The two said at the exact same time. Master Hand and the newcomer just stood there, until Master Hand cleared his, uh, throat? Do disembodied white gloves have throats?

"As I was saying, I'm Master Hand. That big building down there is the smash mansion, where you'll be living for the time you're here. Link annd Toon Link? I suppose you can show "Mii swordfighter" around?" Link and Toon's heads turned as they heard their names.

"Uh, of course, master hand" Said Toon Link "Come on."

"So," Link began "Mii swordfighter-"

"Kimi. Just Kimi" said the newcomer, cutting him off.

"Er, right. So what class are you?" asked Link, curious.

"I use a sword for most of my attacks, but I do have some straight up's too" Kimi replied, pulling out a glowing blue sword and swinging it around.

"Obviously," said Toon "Seeing as his registered name is Mii swordfighter"

"Right" said Link. The trio were now approaching the mansion, which looked a tad bigger than expected

"Uhhhh, why is the mansion bigger than in the brochure?" said Kimi, looking a bit puzzled.

"Expansion" said Toon Link "DLC characters coming in soon. A ton of them by the looks of it" He pushed the mansion doors open, and the other two stepped in. It was utter chaos. A pink puffball was running around banging pots and pans together, chasing an angel-boy and a blue-haired woman who were holding a bunch of food and cooking equipment. Just behind them a green-haired goddess-like figure was firing green crackling projectiles at a boy clad in blue armour and an arm cannon, who was retaliating with white bullets and a blue beam. Some chairs were being used missiles as a small boy with a baseball cap and a paper-thin man fought over a seat. The latter of the two seemed to be chucking weird black paper-thin chairs as well. Close to them two moustached men clad in green and red were arguing about which dish would be served, ravioli or bolognaise? A caped figure slashed with a sword at an ominously tall frog that kept disappearing and reappearing to dodge. Two blondes, one male and one female, were wrestling on the ground, they seemed to be fighting over who got to go first in line for food.

"Welp," said Link "Welcome to the smash mansion"

 **A/N: Heey guys! I started this story cause I was bored, it's pure crackfick BUT (and this is a big but) it MAY have a plot later on. This chapter was short because it's the first, but I may have longer chapters occasionally. Here's some info about the story:**

 **-As you might have guessed, this is going to be a story where lots and lots of new characters will be added in on the go. The order of chapters will go: Intro, CHALLENGER!, filler in the mansion, CHALLENGER!, filler in the mansion, CHALLENGER!, etc etc etc**

 **-I'm allowing readers to SUBMIT THEIR OWN CHARACTER! It can be anyone from any game, show, movie, book or anything else. The conditions are: They have to have a reasonable moveset, no characters who would absolutely nothing (Freddy, I'm looking at you) and also I have to know something about them. Like quotes etc. Also no Ridley or King K. Rool. I'm sorry**

 **-I'm also allowing TWO (and only two, no exceptions) OCs to be classified as Mii gunner and Mii brawler to go alongside mine. Do what you want with them, give them their own moveset, own outfit and their own final smash too. Just don't make them TOO OP (We don't want another brawl Meta Knight, do we?)**

 **And apart from all that, have a wonderful 2016 and REVIEW!**


	2. A new DLC

**Chapter 2**

CHALLENGER ALERT!

"Oh great," sighed Toon Link "time to get to the canyon"  
"I really hate doing this" said a boy clad in blue armour. By the way he spoke, you might think he's a robot. And you'd be right.  
Kimi looked a bit puzzled until he realised what they were talking about.  
"Ohhhhhh. Right. Toony, Mega Man" Toon Link and Mega Man held on to his arms and with a flash, teleported to a big, dark canyon filled with caves, jagged stones and the occasional tree and bush. Next to them a white and pink humanlike figure teleported in a flash of blue. Mewtwo using teleport. They took a blue anthropomorphic hedgehog by surprise who most likely had run the whole way without breaking a sweat. He was closely followed by a trio Pokemon who had speed abilities, Lucario arriving next with extreme speed, followed by Pikachu with quick attack and finally Greninja who had a _very_ high speed stat.  
The seven stood there chatting for ages before finally everyone else, who were casually strolling along, or, in Cloud's case, somehow floating.

They stood in a line as a shadowy figure observed them from afar. A soft clinking could be heard, which slowly turned into the cranking of two gears in motion. The smashers looked upwards as a claw slowly descended on them. And holding on to the right claw, a big grin on his face:

 ** _THE BADGE ARCADE BUNNY  
Catches Smash!_**

The smashers stood there watching as the claw descended on them, suddenly closing and scattering everyone. The pink and cream bunny was wearing a suit with a nametag that said 'Arcade'. He chuckled and tossed a bomb with a loose chain. Instinct kicked in and Link tossed his own bomb, a fiery orange explosion rocking the ground. The bunny manoeuvred through the flames and swung at the pink puffball Kirby with a square hammer, but Kirby blocked and retaliated with his own hammer flip, followed by Mr. Game and Watch with judge. The bunny went flying from the dual attack and lay on the ground, badges fluttering around his head. The fat plumber Mario came in with a fist full of fire, but unbeknownst to him the bunny had a counter up his sleeve. Mario swung his fist, and at that moment the bunny pulled out a box that said 'Arcade Fee' on it. As Mario's fist connected, he yelped in pain as coins sprung from the box, sending Mario flying. The Hero-King Marth, strategist Robin and Toon Link came in from opposite directions, with their swords flashing as they swung, but the bunny grew fire on his body as a determined smile came on his face. The warriors were flung back in flames, and the bunny ran up to Toon Link and smiled, before turning into a real rabbit and swiping a claw. Toon Link disappeared from view as the smash attack connected. The bunny turned back into his normal form and used a taunt, growing muscles, abs, a six-pack and growing in length. When in upgrade mode he struck a few poses, before deflating to "normal" mode.

Back at the mansion, Kimi was going to meet the newcomer.  
"Hey!"  
"Oh? Hi there!" said the bunny, turning towards Kimi  
"Hey, um…What should I call you?"  
"Oh, just call me Bunny" Bunny spun, a rainbow appearing above his head as he winked.  
"Ok. So, Bunny, are you up for a match tonight? Me, Toony and Mega Man are going to PAC-MAZE."  
"Sure! I'll see you there…"  
"Kimi"  
"Right! Goodbye!"

That night Kimi, Mega Man, Toon Link and Bunny met up outside the stage lobby, the Pac-Man symbol flashing above the door of which they were standing next to.  
"Right, Bunny. This is what you do," said Mega Man, facing Bunny "First- Open the door. Second- Step in the door. Third- Don't get sick when you're teleported to the stage. Fourth- Wait until the announcer says GO. Fifth- Beat the crap out of us until we fall off the stage. I assume Master Hand familiarized you with the rules?"  
"Of course" Bunny responded  
"Great. Let's go!" said Toon Link, opening the door.

 **THREE  
TWO  
ONE  
GO!**

Kimi started off by sprinting at Toon Link, slicing upwards. Toon Link retaliated with a boomerang, but it missed and spun away. Kimi smirked and went for a forward thrust, but he was hit by the boomerang making its return journey. Toon Link lunged forward but was suddenly hit by a metal spike that dug into his back. Kimi was just picking himself up when he was hit by a metal blade and flung back on the ground. Bunny was chasing Mega Man, who was jumping to avoid the ray gun blasts that were coming his way. Using Rush, Mega Man was able to leap up, just dodging a smash blast. He, however, had forgotten that the stage hazard, ghosts, were patrolling and was hit in the air, falling to the ground, coincidentally just above Toon Link, who's crash bomb went off at that exact moment, causing an explosion that sent him, Mega Man and Kimi (who was about to use his side special) flying. Bunny saw two dragoon parts lying around, and sprinted at them while the other three were still on the ground. Looking around for the third part, but suddenly he slipped on a banana peel that he hadn't seen. Kimi took the opportunity that the banana peel gave him, and morphed into a cat before diving forwards and slashing at Bunny, causing massive amounts of damage. Morphing back, Kimi followed up with an upwards sword slash and a kick, sending bunny into the air. Using his up B, Kimi put a propeller hat on his head, flying upwards a short way, slashing at the air around him, reaching Bunny and hitting him multiple times. Bunny was flung away from the edge of the stage, just missing a ghost which surely would have knocked him back on to the stage. Bunny tried jumping to the edge of the stage, missing it by centimetres. Bunny was left with nRocko other option but to use his recovery special. Bunny clasped his hands together and dozens of butterflies surrounded him. He slowly moved upwards, a light yellow haze surrounding him, protecting him from attacks. Using this, he was able to grab the edge of the stage and pull himself up, before realising that Toon Link was headed his way. Bunny jumped out of the way and aimed downwards with a hammer attack, but Toon had quick reflexes and summersaulted out of the way. He was about to follow up with a boomerang, but a beam of high-frequency sounds hit him, and he slumped down, temporarily knocked out. Kimi, who had just come down and used his neutral, took advantage of it and morphed into a horse, dashing forwards at an incredibly high velocity and hitting both Toon and Bunny. The three were getting prepared to attack each other, when they were hit by a black sphere of energy. All three were teleported to a strange dimension, and were confronted by Mega Man, Mega Man X, Mega , Star Force Mega Man and Volnutt Mega Man. `While they were fighting, Mega Man had broken the smash ball. Now the Mega Legends were preparing their arm cannons to fire a massive blast of energy, blue in colour, which tore through the other three, sending them flying into oblivion. Mega Man readjusted his arm cannon, as he reappeared at the stage and the announcer called:

 **GAME!**

 **A/N: Hey! How was it? Yeah I know that the badge catcher bunny was pretty stupid, but roll with the crackfic. Next few chapters the OC's will be appearing as well as the few suggested characters. And as always, remember to review, favourite and follow + suggest!**

 **-The Kiwi**


	3. Random Matchup

**Chapter 3**

The smash mansion shined in the brilliant sunshine, the glowing smash ball on the roof was blinding to look at. The moment of peace was disturbed as a very agitated Kirby smashed through the window, inhaling a gulp of air to slowly float back up to the window, and prepare to beat the living crap out of a laughing Cloud.

A newcomer stood on the doorstep, looking for a doorbell or _something_ to get the attention of the madmen inside. She watched as Cloud and Ike flew out of the window that had been broken before, then using up B's to leap up and try and throw Kirby out again. A boy with a yellow jacket and a glowing blue sword burst out of the door, as a blue hedgehog leaped after him, tackling him to the ground and jumping on his back. Kimi retaliated by hitting Sonic with the flat of his sword, before kicking him upwards and thrusting in the same direction, his sword hitting Sonic and sending him flying off. Kimi breathed a sigh of relief and looked around. A figure was shielding itself from the spray of glass that had come from the now broken door.  
"Hey!" called Kimi "Are you a newcomer?"  
The figure, now obviously female, stood up. She had black wavy hair, freckles, and gray glasses adorning her face. She wore a blue suit that made her look like a robot of sorts. On her head were a pair of cute purple cat ears.  
"Uh, yeah. That's me" she replied, quite nervous.  
"Oh, wonderful! I've been waiting for you. However mister blue blur over there wanted a race. He should learn not to challenge a teleporter" Kimi laughed at his own very bad joke "No? Okay then. What's your name?"  
"Um…It's Ihra" she replied, looking up.  
"Ihra…?"  
"No. Just Ihra"  
"Okay then. I'm Kimi, I'll show you around, maybe we can nab something in the cafeteria later?"  
"Oh. Uh. Sure" Ihra smiled a nice smile. The kind of smile you get from a nervous person trying to fit in.  
"Right. Just step right in. Oh, and a little tip. Get to the cafeteria line first"

It was midday and the smashers were getting in line for chef Kirby to serve them some disgusting slop. Because this is a Disney channel show now. Kimi invited Ihra over to his table, because you know, he's a gentleman and stuff. At the table sat only the friends, Toon Link, Lucas, Mega Man and, of course, Kimi and Ihra.  
"So," kicked off Toon Link, throwing away his untouched food ", you're the mii brawler? That means we'll be getting a mii gunner soon?"  
"Yeah, um. I've already met her so…yeah. Um, she's nice. I guess" said Ihra  
"Ok, seriously, lighten up a bit!" said Kimi "You're being too shy. I don't know you're background, but you're in smash now! You're among friends!" the others nodded in agreement.

 **All smashers meet in the hall for tonight's random matchup! Repeat: All smashers meet in the hall for tonight's random matchup.**

"Ooooh" said Lucas ", random matchup! With some luck, I'll be chosen!"  
"I am hypothesising Ihra will be picked" said Mega Man "Based on statistics, Master Hand will pick one newcomer per round"  
"Hurry up guys! We'll be late!" Kimi called as Toon Link and Ihra left with him. Mega Man and Lucas ran behind them.  
As they arrived, Master Hand was getting a small lever ready to pull and activate the random matchup machine.  
"Okay, tonight's random matchup rules are 1v1, one stock, omega arenas, no items, smash ball or custom moves. Alright?"  
The smashers murmured their agreement. Seemed simple enough.  
"Alright then. Let's see who gets in!" Master Hand said as he pulled the lever (with his pinkie) and the four sliders started spinning, showing colours as they spun. They slowed down, and names were now visible. Finally, it stopped and the four names were visible:

 **|-Ness**

 **|-Marth**

 **|-Charizard**

 **|-Ihra**

Lucas groaned as he noticed his counterpart had been picked instead of him.  
"I told you so" said Mega Man, not in a very comforting way. Because it sounded a bit emotionless and all.

 **READY?**

 **GO!**

Ness and Marth, two very different fighters, where standing alone on the 3D Land stage, sizing up their opponents. Ness made the first move, jumping in the air. Marth, anticipating a P.K Thunder, put up his shield, but he was wrong.  
"P.K Flash!" A bright hexagon of white light slowly made it's way through the air towards Marth, who still had his shield up. After it connected there was but a speck of shield left, and Marth quickly turned it off so his shield didn't break. However this was what Ness was waiting for and used P.K Fire, blasting pillar of fire that trapped Marth and hit him multiple times before sending him backwards a short way. Marth picked himself up before Ness could start a spam and jumped, barely missing the anticipated second P.K Fire. As Ness looked up, Marth descended with a down aerial, sending Ness skidding to the edge of the stage. Ness knew that with a dancing blade or smash attack he was probably finished, so he brought his shield up to protect himself. Obviously, he had forgotten Marth's neutral special, shield breaker. Ness realised this as Marths sword began to glow with a golden light. Just before Marth could strike, Ness rolled to the other side of him, avoiding the fatal attack. Ness kept going to the end of the stage, releasing his shield as soon as he got to the other edge. Marth had already turned around and was coming towards Ness to use a dash attack, but he hit the brakes as soon as he saw Ness getting an attack ready. Expecting another barrage of P.K Fires, Marth put his shield up to block the attack. But again, the attack was actually a P.K Thunder, and while Marth still had his shield up, Ness directed the ball of energy towards himself.  
"Oh" Was all Marth said before Ness, glowing with purple energy, hurtled towards his shield, shattering the barrier and knocking him out. As Marth lay on the ground, Ness pulled out a baseball bat and charged up a shot, before hitting Marth so hard that it took merely a second before the announcer called:  
 **GAME!**

 **Okay! So I'm getting this out early to satisfy my followers, and In the next chapter will be Ihra vs Charizard at the start and a new challenger at the end. Oh, and a hint. I've been playing Undertale recently I LOVE IT SO MUCH! The Miiverse users are super annoying though. So yeah, see ya later!**

 ***Salute***


	4. Bones and Hammers

Ihra skidded across the arena, a happy land known as Dream Land, as the big dragon Charizard flung her across. Ihra recovered and lunged across, with a bright burst of fire. She walloped him with a series of quick kicks, and sprinted for a dash grab, but timed it wrong and ended up rolling right into a grab. Charizard managed to pull a down throw to side air and rock smash before Ihra's damage went too high for him to sustain the combo. Ihra air dodged to recover quicker and landed perfectly, ready for Charizard's next move. Charizard played it safe and did a little jump, moving forward quicker and using rock smash. But Ihra saw through his plan and punched the ground, glowing red as two pillars of fire sprang up around her, blocking the shrapnel

"Hey," said one of the spectators, Mega Man, who was sipping on an energy tank "I have that move" Kimi shushed the robot, not wanting to miss the fight.  
Ihra spot dodged Charizard's flare blitz, and punished him with a low-charged uppercut, following with an up tilt and springing upwards, before changing to a forward angle, catching Charizard with a downward swing, sending him crashing with a meteor smash. Had it been a little to the side, it would have been a spike kill, but Charizard landed safely on the stage. The time it took Ihra to recover from the attack, allowed Charizard to set himself up with another combo. Charizard faked an up smash, ending it early, so Ihra was tricked into air dodging a little too early, giving Charizard the opportunity he needed. Back air to flare blitz, breath, dash attack to jab and grab. Ihra however quickly escaped the grab and flipped backward, checking her damage. 98%. Charizard was on 84%. Not bad, but Ihra could see that she needed to land a good hit to make Charizard part with his first stock.  
"Neutral special to down air and down b" calculated the master strategist Robin. He was disappointed though, as Ihra threw a dash grab, which turned out to be a ruse, as Ihra turned the grab into a spot dodge, dodging a light forward smash, designed to catch her during the dash stage of the plan. Charizard growled and activated his flamethrower before Ihra could follow it up, making her roll backwards to avoid it. Charizard quickly flare blitzed, enraged and not calculating Ihra's jump. Before he could hit Ihra safely cleared the flames and back aired, catching the dragon with a sour spot, but still dealing enough damage to tip the odds to her side. Charizard, now at 130%, while Ihra was still under 100. Charizard approached Ihra cautiously, and she seemed to be figuring out her next move. Suddenly, Ihra jumped in the air, getting flames ready in her fists to come back down onto Charizard, but he used the super armor of rock smash to live through it, and then followed up by catching Ihra in an up-b while she was still vulnerable. Ihra fell to the ground, now at 120% and rolled up, just in time to see the flare blitz that was coming her way. She tried to spot dodge but didn't get there in time and went flying, losing the game. It was a controversial win, as up in the stands all the top-tiers complained about 'rage' and 'heavy build benefit'. That put an end to the night, and everyone headed to their private quarters.

"Kimi! Get up, idiot!" Kimi lifted his head to the sound of his roommate Lucas' voice, groaning.  
"What is it?" Kimi stepped out of his bed instantly fully clothed, and tripped over his own feet on his way to the door.

"New challenger, c'mon, we're gonna be late" Lucas grabbed Kimi's hand and Kimi used his teleportation powers to zap them both to the Smash Canyon, where everyone was waiting.

"Jeez, Kimi, it's almost noon and you're still sleeping!" Toon Link had his arms crossed, disappointed.

"Ugh, shut up. My head hurts"

"Did you and Dedede go out for drinks again?"

"Nnnooooooo" Slurred Kimi

"Okay, sure" Toon Link pulled a bomb out of his bomb bag and handed it to Kimi "Hold this" Kimi took the bomb and held it tightly, only for it to explode, instantly waking Kimi up and leaving gunpowder marks on his face

"That's what you call an abusive relationship" Laughed Lucina with Robin. Toon Link was about to lob a bomb at them when the whole area went dark, and a blue light suddenly appeared a distance away. Kimi ported him, TL and Lucas over to get a closer look. Suddenly, a white figure wearing a blue jacket and sport shorts burst out of the ground, scaring Ness who was nearby. It was revealed that the white figure was actually a skeleton, with two glowing white eyes in his eye sockets.

 _SANS  
Has a bone to pick!_

Sans jumped, avoiding a bunch of needles and random bullet fire from Sheik and Fox, and retaliated with bones, which sprung out of the ground, impaling both of them and sending them flying back. Zelda 'ported in and daired Sans, sending him to the ground. Captain Falcon ran in with a knee of justice, but Sans made a disembodied skeletal head appear, blasting Cap away. Pikachu attempted a quick attack, closing the gap through the air, but Sans timed his next move well, as his eye glowed blue and with a swipe of his hand he sent Pikachu to the ground, along with an arrow from Link and a blade from Mega Man. Sans leapt in the air and made a blue bone materialize underneath him. Corrin, who was dashing forward, was sent hurling through the canyon while pikachu, who was still, wasn't affected. Pit sniped Sans, bringing him back down to the ground, and Ganon grabbed him with his side-b and slammed him into the ground. Roy stood over Sans, charging his neutral b to finish the job, when suddenly a figure, clouded in blue light, appeared and slammed Roy to the side with a hammer.

 _JOHN EGBERT_

 _Lends his breath!_

John Egbert, clad in his windsock, swings his Pop-a-matic Warhammer of Vrillyhoo, sending Pit and Palutena into oblivion. Mega Man blasts three rounds of bullets from his mega buster, but John surrounded himself with a tornado of wind, deflecting the projectiles and travelling a short distance before it dissipated. Bayonetta jumped her way over to John. John pulled out a red hammer, "Fear no anvil" and swung hard. Bayonetta tried to use witch time, but the time-stopping ability of FNA left them both suspended in mid-air, frozen in time. Mario took advantage of this to hit John with all hits of his up-b, before Sans, apparently forgotten, KOed Mario with a Gaster Blaster to the face. John went flying, but disappeared in a flash of blue and white light, before reappearing next to Bowser, grabbing him, and throwing him into the crowd, sending him further than normal with a windy thing boost. Bowser Jr. drove over to John, planning to avenge his father, but John used his secret weapon. Now holding the Pop-a-matic Warhammer of Vrillyhoo, John dodged BJ's attack and '8onk'ed him with the pop-a-matic side, activating the eight 8-sided dice inside and rolling |1|1|3|8|3|1|4|6| A group of Ponies stampeded over Bowser Jr; the result of the roll. John swung upwards with the pogohammer, hitting Falco away, and then the hammer bounced off the floor behind him, coming back to hit Kimi with more power thanks to the extra propulsion from the bounce. A smash ball floated above Sans, and he grinned. Using a GB to break the ball, Sans' left eye glowed blue. Sans turned, activating his final smash and trapping Ganon and Zelda, who were trying to team attack him. The world went dark, and sans stood above the two unlucky fighters. Ganon and Zelda turned an odd shade of blue, and Sans began smashing them around, dealing damage up to 100%. A large Gaster Blaster appeared next to the two, and fired, sending them flying into the distance as the color returned to the world

 **A/N: So sorry this took, like, forever. I've just been getting back into the whole writing thing after losing all my old work and computer. But i've also been working hard on an original story, which I'm very passionate about. I'm sorry that I haven't got any of the requested characters in, I just felt like I needed to get these guys in here. Waddle Dee is the next challenger, but not before we get our first few pairings! So, suggest some characters you think would look cute together :3**

 **-The Kiwi**


End file.
